A Long Night: a ladybug story
by RwbyPyrrha
Summary: Hello all! This is my first time trying to write a fanfic so I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to give me constructive criticism!


It was a typical night for team RWBY. Yang was already passed out, not even bothering to get under the covers. Weiss was the first to sleep always, she always saidhow

she needed her rest for her studies. Blake was still awake trying to power through the last chapter of her book she was reading. Then there was Ruby, she was

still awake writing a report for Professor Port. Ruby usually asked Blake if she could read her a "bedtime story" which Blake truly enjoyed but would never tell anyone. "B-

blake...?" Ruby asked softly so Weiss and Yang would not hear. "Y..yes?" Blake responded in a softer tone. Ruby sighed "Can you read me a story tonight, I need a break

from Professor Port's assignment..". Blake thought of the perfect story to read Ruby.. a fairy tale of two girls, one a princess born to a family of dragon killers and the

other a traveler who posses a magical sword who makes the wielder immortal. "Sure thing Ruby" Blake said with a smile and motioned Ruby to come sit on her bed. As

Ruby made her way over Blake grabbed the book, whenever turned back she felt someone in her lap.. but it was extremely comfortable and her face shot red. "Only if

she knew my true feelings..." Blake thought to herself. "So what are we reading tonight Blake!" Ruby always made Blake laugh and feel welcomed even after she told

her team her real origin. "Well tonight is a book about two girls who help each other on a very long journey to slay a dragon" Ruby's eyes peered at the word dragon.

She always loved mythical creatures especially when combat was a factor. "Do the two girls fall in love?" Ruby looked up at Blake from her lap. Blake could not help but

blush at the red girls question. "Well we are going to have to find out wont we" Ruby smiled and nodded and leaned into Blake's chest. Blake loved this feeling but it

also felt a bit awkward but in a good way. "In the land of Bier there was a very rich family who lived in a giant castle and the families name was the Capet's. The next

heir to the throne was a princess named Elizabeth. But to become the next ruler the heir would have to make a journey to Van Cleve where the dragon lived. Each heir

had to kill the dragon or die trying, this was also a family curse for when Elizabeth's grandfather murdered his brother to gain power and therefore the dragon could

never be truly slain. "So Elizabeth is sorta like Weiss?" Ruby asked in a sweet manner. "Well they are both heiresses" Blake replied with a smile. "Can i read the parts

for the girl that helps Elizabeth?" Blake blushed and nodded. "Goodbye father, i shall return and slay the dragon for the good of the family!" Elizabeth mounted her

horse and rode for Van Cleve. After a couple of hours Elizabeth came across a small tavern in a town called Avery. Elizabeth entered the tavern but it was not a typical

tavern.. no music no dancing not even people in it just one girl alone at the end of the bar. Elizabeth sat down and motioned for the bartender to pass a mug. "What

are you doing here?" the girl at the end of the bar moved her way over to the princess. "Uh I am on a journey to Van Cleve" Elizabeth said in a very soft tone. "W-wait

are you Elizabeth..?" the strange girl asked in a very quizzical manner. "Yes" Elizabeth simply replied she hated people knowing her it only made her feel more distance

from the people. "It is a pleasure to meet you princess I assume you are on your way to the dragon?". This was not a surprise to Elizabeth as many people knew of

the curse. "I'm Amy and it is a pleasure to meet you princess" Amy smiled as she extended her hand towards Elizabeth. "T-thank you Amy" Elizabeth met Amy's hand

and shook it firmly. "I have something that might be able to help you" Amy said in a very low voice. "And what would that be Amy...?" Amy grabbed Elizabeth by the

hand and ran up the stairs and into her room. "Elizabeth this a sword that has been in my family for centuries, it grants the power of immortality to its wielder. "Well

that could help massively on my journey" Elizabeth said as she picked up the blade and noticed it was glowing white. "You can use it but under one condition... I get to

travel with you". Elizabeth pondered the question but sighed "Well its the least i could do for you Amy". Elizabeth and Amy set out the next morning and began

travelling. Two days had passed since they left from the tavern, it was night time and they had just set up camp. "Elizabeth I have enjoyed my time travelling with you"

Elizabeth smiled "As do I, my family does not allow me to have many friends..". "You consider me a friend?" Elizabeth blushed and replied "Well of course after all you

did for me the past for days". Amy moved closer to Elizabeth blushing "Well have you ever been with someone in a romantic sense?". "No.." Elizabeth said looking

down at Amy's words. "B-blake..." Blake looked down at the red girl and noticed that her face was as red as her nickname. "Y..yea?" Blake asked worriedly. "I...I really

like you Blake.. like really really like you..". Blake felt her heart flutter at Ruby's words and she felt warm inside something she had not felt in a long time. "R..Ruby..."

Blake said in a very soft tone. "Oh no i messed up didn't I? I'm so sorry Blake i knew you did not feel the same way.." Blake grabbed Ruby's shoulders and turned her

around. As amber eyes met sliver ones Blake said "I do feel the same way about you..." Ruby smiled and her eyes lit up and wrapped her arms around Blake. "I'm so

happy Blake i have felt like this for a long time about you..." Ruby blushed and moved closer. Blake closed her eyes and made contact with Ruby's lips and it was a

warm felling for both. It was a short and sweet kiss being Ruby's first. "I..I love you Blake.." Blake smiled and replied "I.. love you to Ruby".


End file.
